Oneday Story
by BaekXOrange
Summary: Cerita tentang Mark yang seorang pembimbing Mos dan Haechan si murid baru Mark/Haechan/MarkHyuck/MarkChan/Nomin yaoi


"Hey kau pendek berjalanlah dengan cepat, kau tau sudah jam berapa ini?!" teriak seorang senior dengan alis camar yang menukik tajam

"Tu.. tunggu Sunbae" Haechan memaksa kakinya untuk terus berlari meski tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, dengan nafas terputus-putus akhirnya Haechan sampai di depan senior dengan bernametag Mark Lee.

"Kau tau sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Mark seraya menatap Mark tajam, Haechan yang ditatap Mark hanya menunduk takut

"Ma.. maaf Sunbae" cicit Haechan

"Aku bertanya padamu jam berapa sekarang, apa kau bodoh?" bentak Mark, mata Haechan mulai berkaca-kaca siap menangis, demi Tuhan Haechan tidak suka dibentak

"jam 07.45 Sunbae" jawab Haechan takut

"Ini baru hari pertama kau sekolah disini dan kau sudah terlambat, sebagai hukuman kau harus berlari keliling lapangan 5 kali putaran" perintah Mark

" Baik Sunbae" Haechan lalu mulai berlari berkeliling lapangan meskipun kakinya sudah sangat lelah, Mark memantau Haechan yang sedang menjalani hukuman, Jeno dan Lucas teman Mark yang juga merupakan panitia MOS lalu menghampiri Mark

"Hey Mark sedang apa?" tanya Jeno

"Tidak ada, aku hanya memantau siswa terlambat yang menjalani hukuman"

"Oh siapa pria manis dengan kunciran dirambutnya itu?" Tanya Lucas penuh minat

"Semua siswa baru memiliki kunciran dirambutnya Lucas" Jawab Mark malas dengan kelakuan Lucas yang terkadang terlihat sangat bodoh

"Benar juga, tapi maksudku itu yang berambut dark brown dan bertubuh kecil" Lucas menunjuk kearah Haechan

"Apa maksudmu Haechan?" tanya Jeno

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Lucas antusias

"Tentu, dia teman Nana" jawab Jeno

"Benarkah? kenalkan aku padanya ya"

"Bisa kalian diam? lebih baik kalian membantu Jungwoo hyung dan Jaehyun Hyung mengurus siswa baru disana bukannya malah membicarakan si pendek itu" kata Mark kesal

"Santai Bro, dan dia itu tidak pendek, dia mungil menggemaskan kau tau" jawab Lucas lalu pergi bersama Jeno untuk bantu mengurus adik kelas mereka

"hhhh" Mark membuang nafasnya berat lelah dengan tingkah Lucas yang tak pernah mau diam, mengingatkan Mark dengan seseorang yang harus diurusnya setelah ini.

Setelah seharian menjalani masa oreantasi siswa di sekolah Haechan akhirnya pulang, disepanjang jalan dimulai dari halaman sekolah matanya seolah tak pernah mau mengering, sudah mati-matian Haechan menahan tangis, berbagai macam hal buruk terjadi padanya mulai dibentak oleh Mark, dihukum berkeliling lapangan, lalu ada juga Sunbae tinggi bernama Lucas yang selalu menggodanya seharian ini, membuatnya merasa takut dan harus bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Jaemin tiap kali bertemu dengan Lucas, sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Haechan.

Melihat sebuah taman kecil Haechan lalu memilih duduk disebuah bangku panjang dibawah pohon maple yang mulai menguning, pipi gembilnya sudah basah oleh air mata yang sedari tadi tak hentinya keluar, saking asiknya menangis Haechan bahkan tak sadar dengan kedatangan seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya seraya menatap wajahnya yang sembab

"Kenapa menangis sendirian disini hum?"

Haechan reflek menoleh dengan cepat, ketika melihat sosok disampingnya, tangisnya justru semakin kencang

"Hiks Mark hyuuung huweee" Mark mendadak panik ketika melihat pengunjung taman memperhatikan mereka, apalagi tatapan mereka seolah menuduh Mark telah melakukan sesuatu pada Haechan hingga pria manis itu menangis kencang, Mark lalu memeluk Haechan dengan erat

"shhh Haechan-ah ada apa hum? apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Mark seraya mengelus punggung Haechan

"Hiks, aku benci Mark hyung"

"kenapa?" tanya Mark heran

"Mark hyung jahat, kenapa menghukumku? kakiku sakit" rengek Haechan sambil mendongak menatap Mark

"Eoh? itukan karena Haechan terlambat, aku harus menghukummu supaya adil pada yang lain" Mark mengelus kepala Haechan

"Ta.. tapikan aku lelah, aku sudah berlari, lalu orang-orang mentertawakanku di jalan karena penampilan anehku, dan juga ada Sunbae mesum yang selalu menggodaku disekolah, hiks huweee" tangisan Haechan makin mengencang, Mark membulatkan matanya ketika Haechan bilang ada Sunbae yang menggoda Haechannya

"Haechan-ah katakan siapa yang menggodamu hum?" tanya Mark serius

"Hiks Lucas Sunbaenim, aku bahkan selalu bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Nana" bibir Haechan mengerucut kesal ketika mengingat Sunbaek mesum di sekolahnya

"shhh sudah jangan menangis lagi, besok aku akan memarahi Lucas"

"benarkah?"

"iya, besok kau harus selalu didekatku ketika jam istirahat, aku akan menjemputmu kekelas"

"Apakah tidak masalah?"

"Iya tidak apa, mulai besok semua orang harus tau jika Haechan adalah milik Mark, mengerti?" Mark mencubit pipi gembil Haechan dengan gemas

"Uhm baiklah" Haechan tersenyum cerah lalu memeluk tubuh Mark

"Aku sayang Mark hyung" ucapnya sambil mendusal didada Mark

"Aku juga" Mark balas memeluk Haechan

Ya jadi sebenarnya Haechan adalah kekasih Mark sejak SMP, awalnya Mark memilih untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka tapi ketika mendengar Lucas mengejar-ngejar Haechan Mark jadi berfikir dua kali untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, Haechan adalah miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh mendekatinya

"Sudah sore ayo kita pulang" Mark menggandeng tangan Haechan, mereka berjalan dalam diam, hanya gumaman suara Haechan yang bersenandung pelan menemani perjalanan meraka.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Haechan yang juga bersebelahan dengan rumah Mark, bahkan beranda kamar mereka bersebelahan

"Masuklah kedalam, ini sudah mulai dingin" kata Mark

"hmm, Mark hyung juga segeralah pulang" balas Haechan

Haechan lalu berbalik hendak membuka pagar rumahnya

"Tunggu Haechan-ah!" Mark mencegah tangan Haechan

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah masuk SMA" dan sedetik kemudian Haechan merasakan bibir Mark mencium bibirnya, Haechan sangat terkejut karena ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka, tak lama lalu Mark melepas ciumannya

"Selamat ya Haechanie" Mark tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus pipi Haechan yang merona, Mark yang gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu Haechan lalu kembali mencium bibirnya sebelum terhenti karena teriakan seseorang yang merupakan Mama Haechan

"Omo! Haechanie! Markeu!"

"Mama/Baekhyun ahjumma!" Mark dan Haechan juga terkejud dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang merupakan Mama Haechan, pipi keduanya kini memerah sempurna karena malu

"Aduh, kalian ini jangan berciuman didepan rumah" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan putra dan pacarnya yang tak tau tempat

"Hhhh sebaiknya kalian segera lulus, sepertinya aku perlu berbicara dengan Minseok eonni dan Jongdae untuk segera menikahkan kalian" Baekhyun berjalan masuk sambil memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing, Mark dan Haechan hanya melongo melihat tingkah Baekhyun

"Apa kita akan segera menikah hyung?" ucap Haechan pelan

"Sepertinya bagitu Chan"

END_

Kkkk lagi-lagi aku datang bawa oneshoot hhh

gapapa ya.. hehe

Salam

Orange


End file.
